Momo's days at ALPG
by Catmug8000
Summary: it's the beginning of the new school year. The new girl Momo Momone doesn't know a soul. The school she is going to is half filled with mythical creatures that can take human form. A boy 'round Momo's age soon becomes her friend after she is hassled by the school queen bees Luka and Meiko. When this boy reveals that he is a Nitro Momo wants to learn more. Cover image: Harunyan101
1. First Day Hassels

A bell rang signalling the start to the school day, or new school _year_ to be exact. A peach pink haired girl looked up slightly startled at the sudden noise but smiled when she realised it was the beginning of her first day of high school. 'yay I'm so excited, lets do this' the small girl said as she made her way into the building.

This is Momo Momone, a freshman to the Academy of the lyrical & physically gifted (or ALPG for short) Momo used to go to a sport dedicated school which is why she can run so fast and can lift heavy object without so much as breaking a sweat. Yet despite these talents Momo is actually quite short, 4,9 to be exact. Since she lived so far away from her primary school she was the only yr 7 from her old school to attend this high school.

Momo's peachy pink hair flowed behind her as she made her way to her homeroom which was 8D '8D huh… ok I'm in the D section of the building but now I need to actually find it' Momo thought to herself. She grew slightly nervous as the section where her destination was become more less maintained and eerie looking. The occasional creak of locker door hinges made Momo think that she wasn't supposed to be here. "H-H-Hello?, anyone here I'm kinda lost" Momo said in a semi-quiet, nervous voice. "you don't look like your from 'round here little girl, what are you doin' here?" replied a menacing feminine voice. "I'm just trying to find my homeroom I'm a freshman here and I don't know anyone who can help me" Momo said back trying to sound confident.

The source of the feminine voice emerged from the darkness of the hallway revealing a what appears to be a senior student with short brown hair, hazelnut coloured eyes and quite a revealing version of the school uniform which was a white top with a coloured bow of the students choice (female uniform exclusive), a skirt (but on this older student it looked like it could barley cover anything _discrete_, the male uniform were shorts or pants). The top also included a mini cape with a border that matched the students bow colour. "so no friends huh?" the senior student said with a…. semi- nice voice, Momo nodded in reply. "well your not gonna survive long here, sweetheart" a new voice said, it sounded more mature and slightly lower tone then the brunette girl. The voice came from a girl with _really_ long pink hair which was paler then Momo's hair, she was really tall, just a bit taller then the brunette girl and had something less revealing but due to the size of her chest the shirt slightly exposed her stomach. "i-i-I'm not?" Momo said questionably, "not even a week, princess peach" the pinkette replied. "whats your name, midget?" the brunette asked. "Momo, Momo Momone" the shorter girl answered. "…Momo, huh well then we're normally not this nice to people like you but I guess you deserve some introduction, I'm Luka Megurine and this is Me.." "Meiko Sakine" Meiko finished for Luka. "well nice to meet you Luka-san and Meiko-san, but I better head over to my homeroom" Momo said politely, "at the moment, you little rascal, your not going anywhere, we still have to punish you for intruding on OUR hallway" Meiko said menacingly. "Mei, leave the girl alone, its only her first day and she has no friends, go easy on 'er" Luka replied. "…nah" Meiko said quickly before she lifted Momo by the collar of her uniform and pinned her up against the wall. "MEIKO! STOP THIS IS TOO MUCH" Luka shouted full of concern. "SAKINE, MEGURINE WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" boomed a rather husky masculine voice Momo lookd to her right the best she could since Meiko was still holding her by her shirt collar and saw a boy round her age, slightly taller and with dark blue hair and piercing yellow eyes. He also wore a monocle which to Momo was quite strange for someone this age and in this time. 'who on earth wears monocles anymore?' Momo asked herself as she slightly forgot the situation she was in. "ahhhhh Soune, nice to see ya, how you been dragon skull?" Meiko asked. 'dragon skull?, why would Meiko call this kid dragon skull?' Momo questioned. "drop. Her. Now, Meiko before I get the next teacher I see on duty" the boy said threateningly. "tsk, tsk Taya, always ruining my fun" Meiko said before turning to Momo, gave a 'don't let me catch you here again' look before dropping Momo to the ground who sunk to her knees from the fast, surprisingly high fall to the cold, hard tiled ground. "well we better head off to homeroom, come on Luka" Meiko said before heading off to the direction of the blue haired boy, they butted shoulders before the young lad headed in Momo's direction with a sympathetic look. Momo then heard Luka's voice to her left. "I am so sorry about Meiko's behaviour, dear" she then walked off.

"are you alright?". Momo turned around to see the blued haired boy crouched down to her level on the floor. "yeah I-I-I'm fine…who might you be?" Momo asked, "hmm? Oh yes I'm Taya Soune, one of the schools prefects. What about you?" Taya asked politely "I'm Momo Momone" Momo said with a smile. "it's a pleasure to meet you, miss Momone, I believe you need help getting to homeroom?" Taya asked. "yes I do need some direction, I'm in 8D". "that's lucky cause that's where I am, I can take you there if that's what you would prefer?" Taya asked with a quirky tone. "yes that'll be great Soune-chan". "since we're now technically friends now you may call me Taya". "well then if that's the case Momo suits me". They both smiled and walked off down the hall talking about anything that comes to mind.


	2. New Friends and Enemies

When Momo and Taya finally reached their homeroom 8D the first thing Momo thought about was where she was going to sit, it may the first day of the school year so most likely the seating chart might have been refreshed, but Momo was concerned that certain groups liked to sit in the front or back of the class in _very_ specific spots. 'Ok Momone, get a hold of yourself, there's only you, Taya and two other kids… I wonder who they are?'. Momo thought to herself as she looked at the two other kids. One was a girl 'round Momo's age (well they all the same grade so of coarse their the same age), and the other was a boy.

The girl had really long pink tinted silver hair that reached her calves, blazing red eyes and an interested look on her face. The boy on the other hand was slightly taller then the girl and had short flaxen blonde hair tied in a ponytail though his fringe was spiked up in different and crazy directions. He had cerulean blue eyes and had a calmer look on his face, though it looked like he hadn't slept in a while. "I wonder if I can become friends with them" Momo said quietly to herself. "taken an interest in those two huh?" Taya piped up from the front of the classroom. "yea kinda, are they friendly? I was wondering if I could become friends with them" Momo asked her blued haired companion. "sure they are the boy over there is actually my best friend Len though to be honest we are basically polar opposites" Taya answered. "really? How?" Momo asked curiously, she then took a seat next to Taya. "well for starters, he is **always** getting into trouble, then theres me, a prefect, straight A student… I wonder if he will get a detention at all today?" Taya wondered. "I'll give you my kung pao chicken if your right" Momo betted. "oh really? Challenge accepted" Taya said confidently

For the next ten minutes (they were waiting for their homeroom teacher to arrive) Momo was asking question after question after question, from why was the teacher so late? To whos the strictest teacher? That's when Taya asked, "did you even go to transition day?" "no I was sick with the flu that day" Momo replied

"ah the flu so god damn annoying!" said a voice behind them. They turned around to see Len standing there with the girl just behind him. "hey Len whats up? Asking if I can bail you out next time you get a detention?" Taya asked jokingly "oh haha butler boy" Len said sarcastically "but no, I was just wondering when you got a girlfriend?" "what!? No! this is Momo Momone she completely new here since she wasn't here on transition day" Taya said. "oh your Momo! I was wondering why you weren't here, your much cuter then I thought" the girl said "I'm Tei Sukone by the way, nice to meet you" Tei said. They shook hands and Len and Tei took seats behind Taya and Momo.

Right at that moment the teacher walked in, he was short (shorter then Momo) and had a red afro, one of his eyes was a bit weird, it looked like he has seen many fights and judging by his looks (which Momo doesn't do often) he looked like he doesn't take no for an answer. "alright you little maggots wheres everyone else at?" the little man said turning to the quad. They looked around and saw that no-one else had in fact even turned up, it was just Momo, Taya, Len and Tei. "we don't know sir we weren't paying attention to see if anyone else arrived, but I do recognize some of the students that I saw in the yard, so their probably wagging" Tei answered the teacher. Momo was really taken back by the attitude of their new homeroom teacher, he actually calls his students 'little maggots' she had a feeling that she would have to put her head in this year so then didn't end up in countless detentions.

That's when Len being the idiot he apparently is started to laugh but tried to stifle it. He was doing horribly at said task. "whats so funny pretty boy?" the teacher asked threatingly. "n-n-nothing sir *giggle* nothing at all *giggle*" Len replied trying to sound normal. The small teacher walked up to Len, kicked him in the shin and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "now, you listen here boy, I have taught scumbags like you in the military camps, fought in the war and have been a warden in juvenile detention centres, you **_realllly_** don't want to push me, ya hear!?" the teacher asked, daring Len to push it. Len looked like he just saw a ghost when he relpied with: "y-y-y-yes s-s-s-sir whatever you say sir" Len said trying not to scream in pain from the teacher's painful kick to the shin. "that's what I thought, watch your pie-hole boy you last a day with your attitude" the teacher said back. And as if on cue the rest of the class came in, the moment they saw the soldier/warden/high school teacher, they all groaned in displeasure that they had such a strict, up-tight teacher. "right you little daisies, why were you so late?" the teacher asked with agitation.

When no-one replied to the teacher's question that's he exploded in anger. "ALL RIGHT YOU PATHETIC EXCUSES OF AIR BREATHING MONGROLS ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW! WHY WERE ALL OF YOU…. ALMOST FIFTEEN MINUTES LATE TO CLASS!?" the teacher boomed. This caused almost basically all said late students to whimper, Momo even saw several kids with teary eyes. That's when a girl with messy darker blonde hair spoke up "w-w-w-we were late sir, c-c-cause there was a morning assembly in the hall sir, we were meant t-t-t-to be here at t-t-this time s-s-s-sir" the girl said, fear coated her voice as she spoke. "whats ya name, girly?" the teacher said calmly, "SeeU sir" SeeU answered. "alright then, SeeU and the quad of students over in the corner are free of detention the rest of ya'll get a half lunch for not informing me, got it mutton-heads?" the teacher said. Everyone then nodded.

"good now that we're all here let me start with an Introduction, my name is Mr, George Canine but out of the respect you lot call me Sargeant Canine. Ya hear?" said, again everyone nodded with few students replying with a faint 'yea'. "ok now I will mark the roll, if I mispronounce your name, correct me got it?", once again everyone nodded.

"ok then, Miku Hatsune?"

"here, sir"

"Rin Kagamine?"

"present"

"Len Kagamine?"

"yo"

"ah, so that's your name Mr. Attitude huh?" Len nodded in response.

"Taya Soune?"

"here"

"Tei Sukone?"

"here sir"

"Albert Big?"

"Big Al suits me better sir, if you don't mind"

"yes of coarse, SeeU, I know you're here"

"righty oh sir"

"Kaito Shion?"

"yo Sarge"

"… it says you were held back for… 2 YEARS!? Goodness graces boy I'll work you so hard you will be a skeleton by the end of the year". This comment made Kaito gulp.

"alright then back to business, Momo Momone?"

"here"

"you look intelligent there girlie, keep Mr. Attitude here in line"

"I'll do my best sir" Momo replied

"hey!" Len retaliated

"shut up Mr. Attitude, Gumi Megpoid?"

"here sir"

"alright a full house, good now to begin the lesson" but before could start, Len piped up… again. "what subject do you teach Sargeant Canine?". The blonde boy asked. "I teach P.E and Science, now shut your mouth before I stitch a zipper on it" that shut Len up for the rest of the lesson.


	3. Of Monsters and 300 Meter Running Tracks

Finally after homeroom and Drama (both of which were uneventful) it was recess, Taya, Momo, Len and Tei went to the Oval to have whatever it was they had to eat. Being the only one to not attend the transition day, Momo had a lot of questions. "so what is the meaning of this school?" the peach haired girl asked. "well the lyrical part is obvious, this is partly a music school" Tei answered. "well what about the physical part, is this fitness school too?" Momo asked again. She grew worried when none of her new friends answered.

"…..well, you know that recently that scientists discovered that we're not alone right?" Len asked with a hint of…. Concern? Momo nodded, remembering the news report that she saw a couple of weeks into the school holidays. "wellllll the physical part is that the school is half filled with extra-terrestrials, like vampires, zombies, dragons… anything of that nature" Taya explained.

'oh ok then that's fine… wait…. WHAT!?' Momo realised.

She attended a school full of MONSTERS!

Her friends could obviously see Momo's distress and tried to calm her down. "ok Momo its ok every creature that attends this school are NOT hostile" Tei said. "h-h-h-how w-w-w-would y-y-y-y-you k-k-k-know?" Momo asked full of worry. "uhhhh cause I'm one of them? A Vampire?" Tei said hoping that Momo won't have some kind of seizure.

"…please don't eat me…" Momo pleaded. "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you, I have all the blood I need right here" Tei then held up a flask of what probably appears to be blood. "O-o-o-ok good… I'm sorry guys" Momo apologized. "That's ok, oh by the way I don't mean to make things worst buuuttttt… I'm a Nitro" Taya replied. "what's a Nitro?" Momo asked. "It's a dragon that can only drink blood, only eat meat and glows in the full moon light" Taya said as he answered Momo's question. "Ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok I'm calm, I'm calm, I'm calm…. Ok" Momo said trying to calm down. She calmed down a couple minutes later. "Ok so let me get this straight, I have a Nitro, a Vampire and… Len please tell me you're human" Momo asked, Len nodded in response "for friends" Momo answered. "ok so judging by your surprise, your also human right?" Len asked, this time Momo nodded.

Just as Momo was about to say something, the bell rang, signalling their next lesson: PE. "well then its time to spread your wings, Taya, cause today we have our beep test" Len stated. "beep test?" Momo asked with curiosity. "the beep test is a test to see how fast you can run and for how long, and if you fly you'll be tested on that too, I thought you came from a sports school?" Taya asked. "we didn't have a beep test, we just ran around the oval couple hundred times" Momo answered. That was true, Momo's primary school was a real physical test. It still had your math, English and science and so forth, but PE was the biggest thing at that school and most of the day you would be doing push-ups, sit-ups, that kind of thing. Here was a simple explanation: if you can't run, jump, lift or push hard enough, see ya later. The group started to head over to the gym.

The gym was a lot smaller then what Momo thought it would be, especially with all these half monster, half human students minding their own business. Their teacher was actually Sargeant Canine, this surprised Momo until she remembered that was also a PE teacher. 'since we have the Sarge as a teacher this lesson, he most likely won't tolerate slacking off… I'm so glad I'm used to this' Momo thought to herself. Her thoughts were broken when she heard the Sarge's voice. "alright you ding-bats lets get started on this beep test shall we?" said. He then marked the roll, when he came to Momo's name he remembered that he didn't look at her bio, so he then had a look and smiled when he saw what type of PS she came from. "well then, Momone, says here you came from a sport dedicated school, that true?" the Sarge asked with a smirk. Momo nodded to signify an affirmative. "alrighty then, then I'm guessing you can run really quickly then ay?" asked again, for the second time Momo nodded. "well then lets see what you can do then, follow me everyone, we're gonna see what princess peach over here can do" the short teacher said with a hint of laughter. Momo gulped as about 50 pairs of eyes landed on her, her friends looked at her with concern. lead the class outside with an arm draped over Momo's shoulders (or as well as he could since even Momo towers over him). When they got to the race track the sarge came out with: run to the other side of this track and back, I'm timing ya" the teacher ordered. Momo looked at the track. It was a good 300 meter stretch of spray-painted land. She gulped and looked at her three friends, they gave her a thumbs up, Tei mouthed 'good luck' which made Momo even more nervous, the short girl then looked to Sargeant Canine who just chuckled and mouthed something inaudible. Momo then got into a running position, bent over with hands and feet on the floor. then shouted for her to start 3 seconds later and she took off. She smiled slightly as she felt the wind flow through her hair. She could just hear the rest of her classmates gasp at her sudden burst of speed and begun cheering.

Momo reached the end of the track in about 20 or so seconds. She walked back to where the rest of the class was waiting and looked confused at all the looks of amazement and awe of her fellow classmates. Hell, even Sargeant Canine was starting at her like she just saved the world.

"ummmm? Hi?" Momo asked with a confused look.

Little did she know that two certain seniors were watching the whole spectacle from their classroom window before their attention was called back to their teacher.


	4. Beep Test

Momo's classmates ran up to her and started to cheer about how fast she was. 'wow must be a big deal here' she thought. Momo then heard shouting coming from the back of the crowd and the rest of the class started to back away, the pinkette looked down to see Sargeant Canine walking up to her, smirking. "good job Momone, you are the fastest gal I have ever met. I like ya, I like ya a lot…" the Sarge said. He then turned to the rest of the class and yelled "NOW GET BACK INTO THE GYM YOU DELICATE TULIPS!" the Sarge then started to walk into the gym pulling the occasionally slow paced kid by the ear and dragging them into the building.

When they got back into the gym, the Sarge told the class to do star jumps until he got back with a CD player for the beep test audio. "wow Momo your really fast *pant* didn't know you had it in ya" Tei said already exhausted. Momo thanked Tei for the comment but then had a question. "Tei, you're a Vampire right?" the pinkette asked, Tei nodded. "well then how are you so exhausted already?" Momo added. "well when your supposed to be the living _dead_ and then your body is still moving, your muscles obviously don't like the idea for overtime" Taya answered. "I see the logic in that, but how would you know? You're a Nitro. Nitros and Vampires are two different things" Len asked. "Nitros are born from the essence of death. Duh" Taya replied. "yea I see _so _much more clearly now" Momo joked. The group laughed before their attention was brought back to Sargeant Canine. "alright you ghouls and gals get into position, we're starting off with the normal beep test, then doing the flying test for those who _can_ got it?" the Sarge ordered.

Once everyone got into position (A.K.A the back of the gym) and waited for the first beep. When it sounded everyone lightly jogged to the other side of the gym and then waited for the next beep. This continued for about 10 or so minutes. The beeps were now coming in quickly and almost impossible to keep up with but somehow Momo managed to get to the highest level it went to: 20.0 in which each beep had a 3 second gap in-between.

When the audio stopped playing Momo basically collapsed from exhaustion. She didn't care if the ground was hard, cold and soaked with the sweat of about 50 other students, she. Was. Bugged. Her legs ached like hell, she had a killer stitch in her side and she had sweat coming out of her body, head to toe. She was pretty sure her eyeballs were sweating too. Her three friends came over to help her up. They set her down on the near by bench and gave her, her water bottle. She accepted it greatly and drank almost half the bottle and then dumped the rest of it onto her hot, bothered body.

"great job Momone, I knew you could run fast but the _durability_ in your muscles is amazing, good job" the Sarge said before walking off. Tei sat next to Momo, using a make-shift fan she made out of paper from her art book to help keep Momo cool. "you did great Mo-chan. You're a lot better then the rest of the petite, 'I'm scared that I'm gonna break a nail' girls in this school. Your probably the most athletic girl in year 8, possibly out of this whole school" Tei explained. Momo nodded in response as the Sarge announced that the flying beep test was now ready. Taya and several other students got up and went for the back of the gym. "why aren't you going Tei? I thought Vampires could transform into bats?" Momo asked. "I haven't learnt how to do that yet. I should have been able to since birth but I guess not since my mum was a human, some of my Vampire instincts must not kick in till later In life" Tei answered. 'oh that makes sense… wait _was_ a human? What does she mean by that?' Momo questioned. Then as if Tei could read her friends mind she said "I would rather not talk about it now… maybe later" Tei said sadly. 'her mother may have died or something, if Tei wants to talk about it later then that's fine I would be like that too' Momo thought to herself.

Momo's attention was caught by something glowing in the back of the gym…. Or some_one_. One by one each student in the flying test transformed into something that could fly. She saw a teal haired girl who Momo briefly remembered to be Miku Hatsune with gorgeous dark teal wings, but something else has changed on that girl too. Her chest and hips grew slightly too and had tiny bat wings growing out the side of her head. 'huh, Miku must be a Succubus' Momo thought. One other student changed into a Chinese dragon, Momo didn't recognize him since he wasn't from her homeroom. But he was basically a black haired version of Len with yellow eyes like Taya but were slightly lavender tinted. The pinkette then looked at Taya. He was a black Nitro with light grey and yellow fur on his chest and on the bones of his wings, he grew horns that spiralled around the side of his face, like that of a Ram. His tail looked like a flying ant stinger and had barely visible traces of dark blue and golden yellow on it. He also had sabre teeth. "whoa Taya looks awesome" Len stated "I know. He looks like he is about to kick butt" Tei added. All Momo did was stare at her Nitro friend.

After PE (it was a double lesson) was lunch. Momo, Taya, Len and Tei plus SeeU went out first just like said because of the events that morning. Taya and Len said they'd go buy lunch at the canteen while Momo and Tei sat by their spot so then it wouldn't get taken by someone else. This left the two girls to talk by themselves. "so Tei I've noticed the way you look at Len… you like him don't you?" Momo teased. "what!? No! I don't like Len _that _way…." Tei said _blushing_. "yea right Tei first of all: you two are _really_ close, second of all: you cheer him on in just about anything and finally… you blushed when you denied" Momo said with no attempt to hide the tease in her voice. "….. oh ok! I like Len Kagamine. Happy?... just don't tell him ok? I'll tell him when I'm ready" Tei responded with a hint of agitation. "very and sure" Momo replied.

"hey guys we're back" Len sang out. The two girls turned to see Len and Taya walking towards them with Taya carrying _sushi. _"oh yummmm thanks guys" Tei said while practically drooling over the traditional Japanese delicacy. "your welcome guys. Now eat up we have math then tech studies next" Taya said happily. "arghhhhhhhh" the other three moaned "what a prefect" Len mumbled to himself. "hmm? What was that Len? I didn't quite hear you" Taya asked his banana loving friend. "what!? Oh nothing Taya, nothing at all" Len said nervously. Taya quietly chuckled to himself and the group dined down on the sushi.


	5. Do I love him?

Momo, Taya, Len and Tei sat on a 5 seated desk in math in the middle of the small classroom. The fifth seat was taken by a short girl with poofy black hair and dark green eyes. Its only been five minutes, and already she made Tei give her the 'shut the hell up' look. The girl kept on rambling on about who knows what. It looked like she was talking to the girl on the table in front of them.

"did you know that like, Tonio said that he like, likes you Anne?" the shorter girl asked. "*sigh* no, Prima, I didn't" Anne answered. She sounded like she has had enough of Prima's ranting too. "ok, class please quiet down so then we can go along with the lesson" the teacher said as she walked into the room. Their maths teacher had a tall and thin frame, she had orange hair with blue streaks tied in a bun. She looked around 20 years of age and looked like she loved kids which explains why she was a teacher.

"ok, sweeties, welcome to your first maths lesson of the year. I'm Miss Sinclair. I'll mark the roll then we can get started ok?" Miss. Sinclair announced. Everyone had a kind face as they nodded. 'must be glad that we don't have a teacher like ' Momo thought. Miss Sinclair then started to mark the roll.

"Miku?"

"here miss"

"Anne?"

"call me Sweet Anne miss"

"sure thing sweetie, Prima?"

"whatever"

"Rui?"

"hiya"

"Rei?"

"…yo"

"Len?"

"wad'up miss?"

"Taya?"

"present, Miss Sinclair"

"Momo?"

"here, Miss"

"Tei?"

"hey"

"everyones here today, that's good, now lets get on with the lesson" Miss Sinclair said. "now I have a sum for you to do, I'll write it on the board and then I'll ask one of you to answer it, if you get it wrong I'll give you a lollipop for trying. People who get it right get a chocolate. Ok?" Miss Sinclair added. Everyone nodded and they waited patiently for Miss Sinclair to finish writing on the whiteboard. When she did, Momo gasped when she saw how _complicated _it was. Almost the entire board was covered in just one question 'is Miss Sinclair sure shes in the right class? This looks like year 12 work' Momo asked herself. She then felted a shift in the breeze as she felt Taya's arm raise in the air, he must somehow know the answer. 'he could be from a scrict school or family if he is forced to know this kind of thing'.

"Taya? Do you know the answer?" Miss Sinclair asked. "yes I do miss. Its 23+13(7895)+53%" Taya answered. "… wow, good job sweetie you got it right, here you go, catch" Miss Sinclair looked at the whiteboard amazed before throwing a small chocolate bar to Taya, who caught it with ease. Momo looked at her friend with bewilderment as she processed what Taya just did. 'how did he do that!?' Momo thought to herself. Her blue haired friend saw her confusion and looked at her, laughing slightly. He took a quick glance at Miss Sinclair, who was handing out worksheets for the class to work on. Taya then looked back at Momo who looked like she had just seen a ghost. He decided to test to see how distracted she was. He leaned in close enough that they shared the same air space he then waited. Her eyes did not move away from its shocked look pointed directly at the Nitro boy. After about ten seconds Momo started to realize what her friend was doing and blushed madly as she backed away. Taya chuckled at his friends delayed reaction. The lesson continued uneventfully.

Tech studies was (according to Len) boring with a capital B. so finally it was hometime. Momo couldn't wait to get home and tell her brother all about her day. She said goodbye to her new friends and headed home. When she got home she sang out to her brother. "oh, Momotarooooo! I'm home". Momotaro came down the stairs to their big house seconds after.

Momotaro looked like Momo in many ways. They both had peach pink hair and emerald green eyes. But height defiantly wasn't one of them. Momotaro stood at nearly 6.7 while Momo was only 4.9. he towered over his younger sister. "yo, Momo how was your first day?" Momotaro asked. Momotaro didn't go to school like his sister did since he was approaching his 21st birthday. He is currently going for a fitness teaching degree at university. "It was amazing. I already have three friends" Momo replied. "really? Who?". "Tei Sukone, Len Kagamine and Taya Soune" Momo answered. After hearing the name 'Soune', Momotaro just froze. This made Momo worried. "errrr? Brother? Are you ok?" Momo said as she slowly approached her brother. "Soune, Soune… Soune… isn't that the Nitro kid with blue hair and yellow eyes?" Momotaro asked firmly. "yea, why do you ask?" Momo asked with concern. "…stay away from him. He means bad news. Trust me, I've dealt with his sister. If she was a tyrant of a woman then Taya is a tyrant of a boy. Please Momo. Stay away from him. I don't want to see my only sister getting emotionally hurt" Momotaro warned with concern. "i-i-I can't Momotaro" Momo replied.

Her brother was walking back up the stairs when he heard Momo's question. He simply asked this: "why? Cause you love him?". Momotaro then walked up the rest of the stairs to his room, leaving Momo to her thoughts. That statement confused the hell out of Momo. She only knew him for a day and her brother was already presuming that she _loved _him. But then Momo remembered that once in year 5 she met a really good looking guy and actually _fell in love with him _a week after they met. He wasn't even that nice to her. He was of those guys that you could like cause of their looks but their personality was a thing that you just couldn't stand. So that was probably the reason why Momotaro thought she would love Taya that quickly.

But the question was _did Momo Momone love Taya Soune a day after they met_? Momo herself even started to question that.

_The time when he got her out of the Meiko and Luka situation. His kindness towards her, the proximity of their faces, his sympathetic smile. That could count as a start_

_When Len asked Taya when he 'got a girlfriend' Momo wasn't at all embarrassed by the comment. She even giggled at it. That was a second point._

_In maths when Taya brought his face to hers to see how confused she was as a joke. So close that Momo could have kissed him just by moving her lips to talk. She blushed at that too. Point three._

And the last point was from a couple of minutes ago when Momotaro mentioned it. Momo had to admit she had a little crush on Taya. But that was about it…. Was it? Momo thought back to when Momotaro mentioned that he had dealt with Taya's sister. 'since when did Taya have a sister? He didn't mention her. Maybe their having problems. That might explain why his sister is a 'tyrant'' Momo thought. She then proceeded up the stairs to her own bedroom.

When you enter Momo's bedroom, you would see the usual things in a teenager's room: desk, bed, shelves, drawers that kind of thing. Most of said things had been decoupaged in peaches and just about anything pink and girly. Momo sat on her bed and went on her laptop for a bit to do homework.

About ten minutes later she received a text from Tei (they exchanged numbers during lunchtime) that read: _wanna go to the park? Len and Taya will be there to_. Momo thought about this for a moment. She _could _go to the park and hang out with her friends. But then she thought about what Momotaro said. _"__please Momo. Stay away from him. I don't want to see my only sister getting emotionally hurt". _Momo really wanted to go to see her friends. To see _him_. But she didn't want to make Momotaro upset.

She thought about her options for a couple of minutes. She had made a decision: "you know what? Screw what Momotaro thinks. I am my own person, I have the capability to handle myself, if I get hurt then that's my problem. I'm going" Momo said to no-one in particular. She texted Tei back saying that she would be there. Changed out of her uniform and into more casual clothes and headed out. Being careful not to make Momotaro suspicious. When she was sure that her brother couldn't hear her, she laughed to herself and walked off to the park.

While her brother watched her through the window. He heard _everything_


	6. A Hand is Lent

Momo finally made it to the park. Her friends saw her almost automatically. "hi Momo, glad you could make it. Lets go to the lake side benches" Len said. Momo nodded and they headed over to the benches that sat next to the most beautiful lake Momo had ever seen. The size of it was roughly the size of two tennis courts. The water was almost transparent enough that you could see the bottom. The sides of the lake were littered with reeds and pretty stones. "woahhhhhhh. Killer lake" Len said in awe. "I know right… oh no here comes Luka and Meiko" Tei replied. The two seniors headed over to the quad with smug looks.

"how's it going loser?" Meiko asked obviously being sarcastic. "we are quite alright, you?" Taya asked. It looked like he knew what he was doing. "none of your business Dragon Skull, we just want to talk to our favourite peachy princess, in private" Meiko responded. She grabbed Momo by her upper arm and dragged her over behind a rather large tree that was not too far away from the benches her friends currently sat at. "hey?! What do you want?" Momo asked quite surprised by Meiko's sudden move. "nothing much, we just want to know why your hanging out with our friends crush" Luka said with a hint of venom. "friend's crush?, what are you talking about?" Momo questioned. "we have a friend, called Rana. She has a… what you might call a _yandere-ish _feel towards Nitro Head over there" Meiko answered. She then pointed behind her with her red finger-nailed thumb. Momo looked to where Meiko was pointing and saw her friends looking at her with great concern. 'what on earth is happening?' Momo thought to herself. "yeah that's right peachy…. Your hitting on a Yandere's crush…. Hope you have no problem going to a hospital. Hehe" Meiko said. "listen sweetheart, your falling for a dangerous being anyway. Taya might have no problem eating you piece by piece while you sleep. He has this…" Luka explained as she looked for the words she was looking for. "what you might want to call an everlasting bloodlust that is triggered through hunger or stress" Luka finished. "how would you know?, you don't look like the type of person Taya would like to get to know" Momo said, she was getting really frustrated. "plus how do even come up with the idea that I'm falling for him? I've not told a single soul" Momo added. "… cause I'm a psychic" Luka answered. 'a psychic huh? Well that explains a lot' Momo thought to herself. "well we best be going then, see ya 'round pinky" Meiko said. The two girls then walked off.

Momo then slowly started walking back her friends. She was thinking about what Luka said. 'why would Luka think I liked Taya…. I mean sure I have a _liking _to him. But that's about all right?' Momo pondered she was brought out of her thoughts when Taya started shaking her by her shoulders and giving her a concerned face. "Momo! Momo! Are you ok Momo? Momo!" Taya shouted. Momo shook her head and blushed _insanely _when she noticed the proximity of her and Taya's faces. "y-y-yea i-i-I'm f-f-fine" Momo stuttered. "…. I don't believe you. What did they say to you?" Taya said a bit too quickly for Momo to comprehend. She processed her friend's words after a few seconds before deciding whether to tell him what Luka and Meiko said. 'should i?... no that isn't exactly a good idea. This would get really awkward if I say "hey Luka said that you have this bloodlust thing and that falling for you is a really bad idea sooooo yea. Bya"…. Yep…. Really awkward' Momo thought. Instead of telling her blue haired friend what the seniors said, she came out with "no really Taya…. I'm fine. I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying anyway…" Momo said.

She regretted what she did next. She violently shook off Taya's hands from her shoulders and dropped her gaze to the floor. She crossed her arms in a protective sort of way, like something had given her a fright. She turned around and said "I do want to be alone for a while though, so I'll just take a walk…. I might meet up with you guys again…. If not then I'll be at home" Momo said plainly and coldly. She spun her heels and walked off down the lake side footpath leaving her three friends confused and concerned.

As Momo walked by herself she was having a bit of a battle with herself. Since she was alone she thought to herself out loud. "they don't need to know what my problems are. I mean sure their just being good friends and caring for me but when my problems concern that my extremely light crush is in fact one of said friends….. oh I don't even know anymore!" Momo then stormed over to a nearby tree which after many years have been decomposing from the inside-out and sat down inside of the hollow tree. She didn't know how long she sat there for but she was on the verge of tears. 'its only been my first day and I'm already dealing with drama' and with that thought the peach haired girl burst into tears. Ten minutes later she heard footsteps. Momo looked up to see none other then Sargeant Canine, her homeroom and PE teacher.

"whats going on here girly?" Canine asked, his deep voice dripping with concern. "i-i-i-its j-j-j-just h-h-h-high s-s-s-school s-s-s-s-stuff Sarge" Momo said, her voice trembling and squeaky. "y-y-y-you w-w-w-wouldn't u-u-u-understand". Momo answered. "hmmmmm what kind of high school stuff Momone? I might be able to help ya" the Sarge said with a calm voice. "well its kind of a mix between bullies and crushes, sir" Momo said, her voice was getting more clear as she started to calm down. "I can help ya no prob" Canine declared. He walked over to his pinked haired student and took a seat next to her. "you can?" Momo asked. "hell yea, I had similar problems with the mrs. Back when we were in high school, except I didn't sulk in a tree" Canine joked. Momo laughed slightly, obviously seeing that the Sarge was trying to get her to be slightly happier. "so I'll move right into the field I'm more experienced in… the romance stuff. So whos the lucky guy?" Canine asked lightly elbowing Momo shoulder with his last comment. Momo took a peak outside of the tree to make sure that no-one was listening in on their conversation and answered with a light blush "Taya Soune, sir". The Sarge smirked a bit before rubbing his chin. He did so for a couple of seconds before saying. "ah yes the Nitro boy. Quite a looker if you ask me. I'm surprised he hasn't got a lady yet" Canine stated. Momo blushed even more before remembering. "yes but that's where the bulling stuff comes in. apparently a girl called Rana is attracted to him and shes also a massive yandere for him".

The short teacher rubbed his chin again before saying "ahhhhh yes Sorane Rana….. quite a real piece of work that girl. Shes a senior that hangs out with Megurine and Sakine" Canine said. "those two are the main reason I'm upset, they say that Taya has a bloodlust issue that makes him dangerous to be around… is that true?" Momo asked, she was slightly scared. "I read his records this morning. In his 2nd year of Primary School he got into a fight with Kagamine, after 'wards they made up and became friends. He apparently hasn't had a bloodlust since" Canine explained. 'that makes sense. He might have gained control as he got older and more responsible' Momo concluded. "so tell me about Megurine and Sakine, I can help 'best I can" Canine said. Momo was about to start when Canine beat her to it. "oh and uhhhh just between you and me…. Call me Canine" Canine said with a smile. Momo returned the smile before starting her explanation into her high school problems.


	7. sorry everyone

**sorry guys but I'm putting this story on hiatus for a while.**

**don't worry, i'll continue this at some point but here are the reasons why I'm stopping.**

**1. no motivation**

**2. nothing other then semi-criticism**

**3. I had up to chapter 34 written up and then my laptop threw a tizzy and deleted said chapters so I'm pretty bummed about that.**

**so again sorry guys but I might do the occasional oneshot or something like that but not for this story... either that or i'll just be updating very slowly.**

**cya**


	8. Emotions Cave In

Momo's Days at ALPG

Chapter 7

After that talk with Canine, Momo decided to just go home and think about what he had said.

_Flashback…_

"_well, as how to deal with the 'bulling' thing. I suggest ignoring what they say and think the opposite, hold your head up high ya know?" Canine said calmly to his pink haired student. "that should have come to mind in the first place huh?" Momo responded. She was still upset but better then ten minutes ago. "ay, and as for your crush on Soune, I'd tell him what you feel when your ready, couldn't hurt" Canine advised. "…yeah, I guess it couldn't hurt….I'll try it when I'm ready" Momo said. She had to admit, Canine was good at giving advice, especially high school teen related stuff, that she didn't expect at all. Momo thanked Canine for his help and left for home._

Present…

Momo entered the house and took a seat on the sofa, she didn't realize that she was sweating until she wiped her forehead out of frustration. Her groaning was heard by her older brother: Momotaro. His footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. "I thought I told you to _not _go to the park?" Momotaro asked, his voice had a hint of malice. Momo gave a angry glare (which by the way, Momo has never done before) and said "I went to the park with my friends because I can manage myself and nothing that goes wrong is of your business" "I am your only guardian especially after…" "yes! Yes! I get it! Please don't mention….them….please" Momo practically begged. Momotaro shook his head "I don't care Momo, since mum and dad died, I have been given the responsibility to take care of you, I'm 20 for christ's sakes, can't you trust me with your life anymore?, I'm only trying to protect you, that Soune boy is dangerous, believe me when I say that" Momotaro asked.

Momo couldn't take it after that, her eyes slowly started to shed tears as her emotions started to cave in 'I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!' she shouted to herself. She raced past her brother and up the stairs at break-neck speed. When she got into her bedroom she slammed and locked her door and collapsed on her peachy pink bed and cried her eyes out. "Momo! Momo! Get out here right now! I'm not finished talking to you!" her inconsiderate older brother shouted, his voice getting louder as he proceeded up the stairs to Momo's room. "go away! I don't want to talk to you right now!" Momo shouted back. She ignored her brothers shouts and banging upon the door and hid under her bed still in tears. "why must he do this to me? What has Taya or his sister done to make them dangerous?" Momo said quietly to herself. "Momo! If you don't open this door in ten seconds, your grounded for a week!" Momotaro screamed from outside the door. "I don't care! your not my…mother" Momo retaliated. Her reply's end made her remember that her mother was gone. Momo then burst into tears, her eyes and nose went red from her crying.

Tei was heading home after her visit to the park with her friends, she was trying to figure out what made Momo so cold after her discussion with Luka and Meiko. 'what did they say to her? If she wasn't 'apparently' paying attention to it she wouldn't have been so cold afterward…. I think they said something pretty personal' Tei thought to herself. She went around the bent to the footpath she walking on only to hear to faint sound of crying thanks to her supersonic hearing (something that most Vampires possess). "whos crying?" Tei asked to herself. She ran up the street to the find the source of the noise and when she pinpointed what house was producing the noise, she could hear the occasional shouts of disagreement through the open upstairs window. After a while, Tei determined that the person who was crying was her friend: Momo. "why is Momo crying? Who is she yelling at?... well I'm about to find out" Tei said confidently, she knew this was a really bad idea but she had to.

She was going to climb up the wall to Momo's window.

Being a Vampire came with advantages, she had advanced flexibility and stealth although she did get cramps _super _quickly from being in an unnatural position for too long (quicker then the average human though). Tei scaled the wall skilfully. Grabbing onto the creeper vines for extra support as she went. When she reached the window the shouting ceased. she looked into the room. Tei could _hear _the crying, she just couldn't _see_ the person crying. The silver haired girl looked around the room to see if anyone could see her as well as look outside. When she saw that no one could see her she nudged herself off of the window seal and went to the source of the noise. She looked under the bed and saw Momo quivering underneath the bed. Tei looked at her friend sympathetically before quickly remembering that Momo still had no idea that Tei was in her room (Momo was facing away from the window). Tei slowly shuffled to the other side of the bed so that Momo could see her and gently nudged the pink haired girl's arm. "Momo? Momo, are you ok?" Tei said calmly. Momo looked at her silver haired friend and lightly gasped. 'how did she get in here?' Momo thought to herself. "Tei? How did you get in here?... why are you here?" Momo asked. "I heard crying and I thought I should investigate, why did you come home after your 'little walk'? what did those girls say to you?" Tei answered. She was going to get some answers whether Momo liked it or not.

~!~!~!~!~!~

**Hey guys, I actually updated! (horray!) sorry that I havn't been updating lately. The last review I got was a bit of an off-put but then I remembered that I like people opinions and ideas (even if some of those ideas are criticism, which is ok) and I also remembered that I love to write and that a couple of reviews shouldn't stop me.**

**I might still update slowly but I'll try to get chapters done quicker. I'll like to so far thank everyone for reading each chapter and staying with me here. Drop a review if you like, a fav or follow would also be great. I'll see ya next time, bya ^o^.**


End file.
